


X-men & DC Writings || Reader x Various ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU, Alpha Charles, Alpha Erik, Alpha Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta Kurt, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Kissing, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, OTP Feels, OTP promts, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, alpha reader, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Angst ! Smut! Fluff! Au..nesss. Everything and Anything X-men and DC related is found here! All prompts are mind but if you a certain character with a certain theme then let me know.





	1. Info and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to suggest other X-men characters but I will be working on the ones I have not.The  
> Each character will be getting 4 or more chapters depending on how I feel.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I HAVE ADDED DC BECAUSE I NEED MORE BRUCE WAYNE AND JASON TODD IN MY LIFE

Kiss prompts

OTP Promts

Angst Prompts

Kisses Promts

Omega Reader! Alpha X-men ;3 [[ Alpha/// Omega Verse ]] prompts. 

just a whole lot of X-men writings that I will be doing.

If you love X-men then you have come to the write place since this is nothing but X-men!!


	2. Whats coming// The list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I apologize for me not being here, I am sick and I work a lot too [ Ugh!] but it is still nice to see you guys sending in requests so keep them coming.

**Up and coming Stories.**

 

  * Superman (Clark) and reader have some happy/sappy/in love sex in their little house in the country. 



 

  * Alpha!Peter Maximoff/Omega!Reader 



 

  * Alpha Bruce wayne x omega! reader [  lex Luthor kidnaps the reader and when Bruce comes to the Luthor party he smells her//gonna tweak it to them already in a relationship and let Bruce flip]



 

  * gambit x reader with the dirtiest sex in a bar.



 

  * Charles and reader are together in the library and get some yummies on? (Yummies being sex...)



 

  * Alpha!Charles x Omega!Reader



 

  * Quicksilver (played by Even Peters) and reader, where he takes her on a ride in his new speed of sound motorcycle, and the vibrations cause reader to orgasm, inspiring some spur of the moment sexy-time. (Established relationship.) 



 

  * Can you do one with Jason Todd where there reader has powers like X-23. Thank you




	3. Soft Kisses &  Gentle Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A playing with Person B’s fingers because they’re bored, tracing the skin, examining the scars
> 
> Character: Bruce Wayne
> 
> Pairing: Bruce Wayne x Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be shitty, I write shit when I'm sick >

Humming softly you grasped Bruce’s rough hand then slowly brought it to your lips. Dropping it you then gave him a smile as you started to play with his fingers seeing how his hand dwarfed yours. Letting out a light sigh you continued to play with his fingers as you let your free hand trace the scars that littered his chest.

“Where did you get this one?”

Hearing your voice Bruce opened one of his eyes, enjoying what you were doing the man found it hard to focus since he never got the chance to really relax with his job but being in your arms right now he found it easy. Chuckling he shook his head seeing your still tracing the rather large scar on his bicep. 

“That one was from Bane.”

Wrinkling your nose in displeasure from hearing the name you slowly placed our lips against the jagged skin.

“And this one?” Your gave him a grin pulling away from his chest as you brought his hand to his face showing him a small scar on his wrist.

“That one was my fault..I was fixing that Bat mobile and cut my wrist.” Bruce’s lips twitched into a smile hearing your soft laugh.

“I suppose you get a kiss for that, even though it’s your fault” You teased giving the scar a kiss.

Turning your attention to one on his shoulder you then traced more of his skin as he let out a sigh relaxing into the bed.

“Are you going to be tracing my scars all night?”

“I am?” You let your eyes stare into his dark one’s, he just chuckled as he brought you in for a soft kiss. 

“Good.”


	4. Twins!! || Barry Allen x Reader ||

Barry Allen was a happy man, really he didn’t think he could stop the smile from spreading across his face, I mean he was happy when he found out he was going to be a father but this news, it was better. He then looked over at you, your body pressed back into the bed as he turned his attention back to the woman who was doing the ultrasound. He couldn’t believe it, not only were you pregnant with his child, you were going to have twins! Twins!…that meant more than one baby…babies!

Shaking his head he quickly blinked away the tears as he then pressed his lips against your head and pulled back. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered then brushed your own tears away.

Laughing you just gave him a smile and turned your attention back to the little one’s on the screen, though the jell was cold you still couldn’t believe it. You were going to have children with the man you loved.

The woman gave you both a smile and printed out a picture. “Congratulations you too, two health little ones…”

Barry grasped the picture then tucked it away though leaning over he then gave your forehead a gentle kiss.


	5. Star gazing || Clark Kent x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in the city never gave you the chance to watch the Stars, Clark takes it upon himself to do so

Glancing up at the stars you couldn’t  help but smile. It was even better when you had your boyfriend Clark sitting next to you. Leaning into his side you let out a soft sigh hold the man’s hand.  
  
“You’re lucky Clark! You grew up out here! You got to watch the stars every night.”  
  
Chuckling Clark adjusted his glasses then slipped them off. Blue eyes staring into your own, shaking his head he let his finger slowly glide over the back of your palm.  
  
“It was nice but its better that I get to share it with you.”  
  
Grinning you just gave him a kiss to the cheek.  
  
“You really are the sweetest Clark.”  
  
Wetting his lips Clark gave you a nervous smile as his cheeks darkened with color.  
  
“AHH you’re blushing!!! I should tell Diana or Bruce!!”“  
  
Groaning Clark turned his head away from your excited face.  
  
Still smiling you slipped off from the steps and grasped his hands, tugging him along you stood on your toes giving him a kiss.  
  
Returning the kiss he then pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
  
Clark smiled then wrapped his arms around your waist as he pressed his nose into your neck.  
  
Taking a deep breath he glanced down seeing how memorized you were with the sky. Tomorrow he told himself, tomorrow maybe he’ll get the courage to ask you to marry him.This ring was burning a hole in his pocket after all.  
  
"Tomorrow”  
  
“What was that!!"You looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Huh?! Oh nothing just talking to myself.”  


Keeping your eyes on him you let out a small snort then looked up enjoying the stars. “Whatever you say farm boy.”


	6. Flowers || Diana Prince x Reader ||

Diana wanted to do something nice for you, you were one of the most important people in her lives. Sighing she looked around the shop unsure of what to get.

Maybe she should call and ask Bruce or Oliver, he was married after all!

Pushing her dark hair behind her ear she took out her phone then quickly dialed the mans number.Waiting gir him to pick up she was happy to hear that he answered.

“Diana…something wrong?”

“Oliver!! No I just need help.”

Hearing the man let out a snort then laugh made her want to toss him into space.

“AWE I am honered!”

“Oliver!”

“Fine fine! What do you need my help with.”

“Well its about Brooke I want to get her something for how wonderful its been but…I dont know what kinda of flowers to get her.”

“Well Brooke really isnt a picky person so im sure she’ll love what ever you get her, whats her favorite flower?”

“Bleeding hearts and lilacs”

“Then get those” Oliver sighed though scratching his cheek he knew how irritated she must be feeling.“ And why don’t you add something you like”

Diana closed her eyes for a moment then she nodded her head. “ Thank you for the help Oliver.”

“No problem Diana. I wish you the best of luck. Im sure she’ll love them.”

Hanging up she turned her attention back to the store and picked out the arrangement of flowers she wanted.

– 

Stepping into the shared apartment she gripped the flowers behind her back though not tight enough for them to break.

Hearing your name you rushed over to the tall woman. Grinning you tossed your arms around her waist.

“I missed you~”

Giving you a soft smile she placed a light kiss on your forehead then pulled out the flowers

“Here..I got you these”

In the bouquet were bleeding hearts, lilies and amaryllis. It was beautiful and you at a loss for words.Holding the flowers to your just you then stood on your toes kissing your her cheek.

Diana never thought she could ask for such a wonderful partner as you and seeing your eyes light up made her heart speed up. She always seemed to smile a little more around you. Shaking her head she bent down giving you a soft kiss.

“I will get you as many flowers as you like, if I can see you smile.” She knew it sounded cheesy but you made her happy.

“Diana just being with you makes me happy, I don’t need flowers….though they are beautiful."Grinning you then grasped her hand. "Let’s go for a walk!”

Beaming up at her you held her hand in one while you clutched the flowers in another, you just wanted to show off how wonderful your girlfriend is.


	7. The Honeymoon faze will never end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Superman (Clark) and reader have some happy/sappy/in love sex in their little house in the country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry that this took forever.

Leaning against the porch railing you couldn't help but let out a happy sigh, you couldn't believe that this happened to you. That you were married to the man you loved, that you got your dream home in Smallville.Looking around at the countryside you just sunk your teeth in lower lip watch Clark work on the 

farm.

 

"Damn" of course the man had to have had his shirt off and you felt like he was showing off.

 

Shaking your head you pushed off the porch railing you were leaning you bounded over to the man grinning.Seeing you Clark let put a light chuckle as his arms wrapped around your waist lifting you up.

 

Laughing he then brought you to his chest nuzzling into your neck.

 

 

"Hmm its not fair you know!" Giving him a teasing smile you pinched his cheek as he set you on the ground.

 

"What's not?!"

 

"Looking all hot like that." You teased as he chuckled ruffling your hair.

 

"Hmm well I'll try not to look hot" Hearing the teasing sound in his voice made you smile.

 

Fixing your hair you then grasped his hand as you tugged him back to the porch. 

 

"Please don't! "

 

Stopping Clark then pulled you too the chair. Sitting down he just tugged you into his lap. Nuzzling his nose into your skin he just gave your neck a light bite.Pulling away he gave you a smile.

 

"I think this maybe one of the few places where we didn't have sex"

 

Laughing your lips tugged into a smile as you played with the man's hair.Clark let out a soft groan leaning into your hand enjoying your fingers playing with his locks.

 

Glancing up at you the man gave you a gentle smile. 

 

"I never knew that Superman could be such a pervert."

 

Letting out his on laugh Clark then brought his lips to the underside of your wrist.

 

"Oh you're the only one who brings out that side of me."

 

Humming in approval you suddenly let out a shriek as he lifted you over his shoulders.

 

"Well my beautiful wife, you have gotten me all worked up and I know that there are places that we've yet to show our love "

 

Letting your fingers flex over the muscle of his torso he carried you off into the little house you shared, giving your ass a small squeeze he ignored the light yelp you let out as he made his way up the steps.

 

Placing you on the bed you watched him hover over your form. Smiling up at the man you pulled him in for a kiss. Feeling his fingers slide under the soft materials of your clothing you couldn't help but giggle from his touch.

 

Pulling back Clark then started to push up more of the clothing as he let his kisses glide across your neck and chest.

 

Biting your neck softly he then looked into your eyes.

 

"You're so beautiful, I'm so lucky to have you."

 

Hearing him you just smiled grasping his chin.

 

"You're lucky? I'm married to boy wonder."

 

Shaking his head Clark just kept his smile as he pulled you in for a kiss as he helped slip off your clothing.

 

Deepening the kiss you could feel your lovers length pressing against your thigh.

 

Nipping at his lips you rolled your hips into his just wanting the man to take his pants off already. 

 

Grinning Clark pulled back as he let his fingers massage your breast.

 

"Someone's eager~"

 

" one it's not my fault since you go around cleaning the yard with no shirt on."

 

Snorting he let his tongue glide across your nipple as he watched your expression.Knowing he was doing something write Clark pulled you in for a deep kiss as he let his free hand move and start to play with your clit. Moaning against his lips you bucked into his fingers as your tongue fought against his.

 

Feeling yourself getting close to an orgasm he then pulled his fingers out from your warmth he broke the kiss resting his head against yours.

 

"I love you, I'm so happy you are my wife."

 

Giving him a soft smile you just gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you too Clark."

 

Biting your lip you then swallowed thickly feeling his shaft brush your inner thigh.

 

Letting your fingers run through his black hair you rubbed against his legs.

 

"What are you waiting for smallville."giving him a teasing smile you felt the man slowly push into your warmth. Hearing him groan into your neck you returned his thrusts as you both moved slowly together.

 

Kissing you softly he let his hands massage your breasts as he slowly thrusted in you. Pushing into you, Clark then pulled out as the tip of his cock brushed your clit. A sheen of sweat covering your body he locked eyes with you as he slowly pushed back into your womanhood.

 

Whimpering out his name Clark then buried his face into your neck, hearing your heart race, the moans escaping your lips, how good you felt wrapped around his cock...he really didn't know how much longer he could last.

 

Pushing back, moving with his thrusts you then let your nails dig into his skin. 

 

"Clark."

 

Letting his name escape your lips the man let his thumb play with your pearl, it took a few more thrusts and a light pinch for you to come undone and to see stars.

 

Riding out your orgasm you let your walls clench around his shaft. Removing his hand from your clit Clark quickened his pace, hands gripping your hips as gently as he could. Grunting your name out he felt the similar feeling in the base of his shaft.

 

With one last thrust Clark released inside of you, he could feel you milking him as his thrusts started to slow.Trying to catch his breath he slowly pulled out his softened member then gave the side of your head a kiss.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Feeling your cheeks heat up you just pressed your face into his chest ignoring the slickness between your legs.

 

"I love you Clark...I'm so happy you're my husband."

 

Giving you a rather goofy smile Clark held you close to his chest.

 

"And Im happy youre my wife."

 

Smiling you felt him hold you gently to your chest as you both feel into s rather blissful sleep.


End file.
